villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Barraquo Bhamma
Barraquo Hussein Bhamma II is the main antagonist of the Pokémon fangame, Pokémon Ultra Clover. He is the tyrannical president of the Fochun region, and is Verlisify's boss, thus making him the true leader of Team Clickbait. Ultra Clover itself was inspired by another vulgar Pokémon fangame, Pokémon Clover. Despite coming from an obviously parodic universe, Barraquo Bhamma is actually a serious, dangerous, evil threat. History Barraquo Bhamma was born in Esfores City of the Fochun Region. Many years later, he became married to ten wives. He began his career in politics, and eventually became a candidate for president. Upon winning the election (which was 10+ years prior to the events of Ultra Clover), Bhamma became the Fochun region's first black president. Shortly before the events of the game, he "allied" himself with Verlisify to start Team Clickbait, whose goal was to expose all hackers. Bhamma's personal goal, however, was to take over the world, by capturing and brainwashing the Legendary Pokémon, Clovenix. In the post-game, it is revealed that Bhamma has been president for 20 years, and became president when Verlisify was a small child. Some time within the last 16 years (after his first re-election), Bhamma ordered the White House to be painted and renamed to the Black House. Appearance Barraquo Bhamma is a human with dark skin. He has short, black, bushy hair, and brown eyes, and appears to be in his late 50's/early 60's. He wears a black suit with a blue tie, and a white button-up shirt underneath, and he also wears black dress pants, white socks, and black shoes. Personality At first, Bhamma appears to be a caring, compassionate, kind, and well-intended ruler. However, this was just a cover-up for his true nature. In the post-game, it is revealed that Bhamma is a cruel, sadistic, egotistical, power-hungry, oppressive, traitorous, and manipulative dictator who cares about no one but himself. He views Pokémon as nothing more than tools. He is also incredibly xenophobic, as he believes that black heterosexual Christian men are superior to all other people. Despite being a supremacist, he still has a hatred for all of humanity. He is also unbelievably misogynistic, as he believes women's sole purpose is to be men's girlfriends/wives, and that being a man's girlfriend/wife is all a woman's character should be. If one of his wives were to speak "without permission", he would send her on a plane with a bomb. He also thinks that girlfriends/wives are merely things for men to "get". In one particular cutscene, he smacks one of his wives in the face so hard, she becomes decapitated. He also believes that all women and non-heterosexuals are SJWs. In one cutscene, it is revealed that Bhamma killed the player's father in the past, when they were not even a year old. In another part of the game, is also revealed that Bhamma had seven children, possibly one per wife, with only one being a boy. He abuses his daughters simply for being girls, and manipulates his son into thinking that women are inferior and only useful for sex and making sandwiches, which his son refuses to believe. In one part of the game, it is revealed that Bhamma used to be a benevolent ruler, but after his first re-election, he started ruling with an iron fist, and his altruistic traits became rendered null. Every four years until his death, Bhamma would brainwash the Fochun region into voting for him again. It is also revealed that Bhamma used to be the Fochun region's champion, until he was defeated by the player's mother over 10 years ago. Bhamma then got revenge by having a few of his henchmen kidnap and kill her husband, therefore, the player's father. Apparently, he and Professor Stump were friends during their childhood. Pokémon Battle Pokémon *'Jellicent': Bhamma's main Pokémon is a male Jellicent. He can Mega Evolve into Mega Jellicent M. His moves are Scald, Will-O-Wisp, Toxic, and Hex. His ability is Cursed Body, and his nature is Bold. *'Aggron': Bhamma also owns an Aggron. Its moves are Iron Head, Rock Slide, Iron Defense, and Double-Edge. Its ability is Rock Head, and its nature is Impish. *'Drapion': Bhamma also owns a Drapion. Its moves are Cross Poison, X-Scissor, Earthquake, and Night Slash. Its ability is Battle Armor, and its nature is Adamant. *'Houndoom': Bhamma also owns a Houndoom. Its moves are Flamethrower, Dark Pulse, Sludge Bomb, and Solar Beam. Its ability is Flash Fire, and its nature is Modest. *'Marleyzard': Bhamma also owns a Marleyzard (a Fakemon resembling a lizard smoking weed, with marijuana leaves as wings). Its moves are Giga Drain, Amnesia, Flamethrower, and Air Slash. Its ability is White Smoke, and its nature is Modest. (NOTE: In the original Pokemon Clover, Marleyzard is a Grass/Fire-type. In Ultra Clover however, it is a Grass/Flying-type.) *'Hydreigon': Bhamma also owns a Hydreigon. Its moves are Dark Pulse, Dragon Pulse, Flash Cannon, and Flamethrower. Its ability is Levitate, and its nature is Modest. In Barraquo Bhamma's final battle, all of his Pokémon are level 100, making him incredibly hard to defeat. Other *'Vandash': Bhamma owns numerous Vandash (a Dark/Grass-type Fakemon resembling a black person, which he ironically is), used as slaves. Although they are not used for battling purposes, moves that some of them know include Bullet Seed, Gunk Shot, Dark Pulse, Rock Slide, Bounce, Aerial Ace, Energy Ball, Melon Blast (Vanash's signature move), Sludge Bomb, Foul Play, and Shadow Ball. Music Mario & Luigi Superstar Saga Bowser's Minions Ost - Prince Peasley's Theme|Bhamma's Theme 1 (prior to the reveal of his true nature) Densetsu no Starfy 3 Ripped Soundtrack - Confronting Evil|Bhamma's Theme 2 (after the reveal of his true nature) Donkey Kong Country Returns Music - Final Boss|Bhamma Battle Gallery 593Jellicent_Male_Dream.png|Jellicent 306Aggron_Dream.png|Aggron 452Drapion_Dream.png|Drapion 229Houndoom_Dream.png|Houndoom 635Hydreigon_Dream.png|Hydreigon Trivia *Barraquo Bhamma has similarities to other villains, many of which are Pure Evil. **[http://villains.wikia.com/wiki/Ghetsis Ghetsis from Pokémon Black, White, Black 2, White 2] ***Both are the true leaders of their respective evil teams ***Both attempted to take over the world ***Both own a Hydreigon and Drapion ***Both personally attempted to kill the player **[http://villains.wikia.com/wiki/Noo_Noo Noo-Noo from Slendytubbies] ***Both are serious threats, despite appearing in obviously parodic universes ***Both are the true main antagonists of their respective games ***Both attempted to take over the world ***Both appear harmless at first **[http://villains.wikia.com/wiki/Dr._Robotnik_(SATAM) Dr. Robotnik from Sonic SATAM] ***Both took over the main setting of their respective stories, before the events of said stories ***Both kill anyone who doesn't obey them ***Both are Pure Evil ***Both attempted to control the entire world's population **[http://villains.wikia.com/wiki/Emperor_Palpatine Emperor Palpatine from the Star Wars franchise] ***Both are Pure Evil ***Both are betrayed by their right-hands ***Both kill anyone who opposes them ***Both attempted to become immortal gods ***Both died when defeated **[http://villains.wikia.com/wiki/Judge_Claude_Frollo Judge Claude Frollo from The Hunchback of Notre Dame] ***Both view other races as inferior ***Both commit atrocities in the name of their religion ***Both are Pure Evil ***Both view women as sex tools **[http://villains.wikia.com/wiki/Hades_(Kid_Icarus) Hades from Kid Icarus: Uprising] ***Both are the true leaders of their respective organizations ***Both are Pure Evil ***Both are betrayed by their right-hands ***Both sought infinite power ***Both died when defeated **[http://villains.wikia.com/wiki/Mashtooth Mashtooth from The Legendary Starfy] ***Both sought infinite power ***Both strike fear in those who oppose them ***Both are betrayed by their minions ***Both are Pure Evil ***Both are failure-intolerant ***Both died when defeated ***Both attempted to take over the world **[http://villains.wikia.com/wiki/Ernesto_de_la_Cruz Ernesto de la Cruz from Coco] ***Both use a friendly façade to cover up their true personalities ***Both are willing to kill children ***Both die when defeated **[https://villains.wikia.com/wiki/Ridley_(Metroid) Ridley from the Metroid franchise] ***Both are Pure Evil ***Both killed the protagonist's parents in the past **[https://villains.wikia.com/wiki/King_Boo King Boo from the Super Mario franchise] ***Both are Pure Evil ***Both had redeeming qualities in the past, but eventually became nullified ***Both have a grudge towards a relative of the protagonist * His name and appearance are based on that of the 44th U.S. president, Barack Obama. *If all of Bhamma's children truly were one per wife, it is likely that he already killed three of his wives before his last child was born. *Bhamma having ten wives is a reference to The Arab People Song by Z-FLO. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Game Changer Category:Hegemony Category:Bigger Bads Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Tyrants Category:Aristocrats Category:Game Bosses Category:Complete Monster Category:Pure Evil Category:Misanthropes Category:Charismatic Category:God Wannabe Category:Misogynists Category:Oppressors Category:Deceased Category:Misopedists Category:Supremacists Category:Abusers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Wrathful Category:Male Category:Traitor Category:Sadists Category:Liars Category:Betrayed Category:Xenophobes Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Damned Souls Category:Mentally Ill Category:Terrorists Category:Genocidal Category:Mastermind Category:Slaver Category:Elderly Category:Homicidal Category:Perverts Category:Brainwashers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Rapists Category:Gaolers Category:Disciplinarians Category:Harbinger of Rebirth Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Delusional Category:Heretics Category:Hypocrites Category:Arrogant Category:Egotist Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Friend of the hero Category:Spouses Category:Posthumous Category:Parents Category:Successful Category:Kidnapper Category:Self-Aware Category:Comedy Villains